Varastaya
| aliases = | series = Andromeda | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = CY 10087 | 1st appearance = "Under the Night" | final appearance = "An Affirming Flame" | actor = Lori Stewart }} is a fictional cyborg mercenary and a minor character featured in the science fiction television series Andromeda. Played by stunt performer Lori Stewart, she appeared in the pilot episode of the series "Under the Night". She also appeared in the second episode of season one, "An Affirming Flame". Biography Varastaya was a cybernetic human mercenary hired by the Nightsider known as Gerentex to help him located and lay claim to the lost High Guard ship, the Andromeda Ascendant. She worked with several other mercenaries including the humans Brexos and Glasten and the Nietzschean known as Tyr Anasazi. was part of Gerentex's back-up plan should something go wrong with the salvage operation. The Andromeda Ascendant was found perched on the edge of a black hole in the Hephaistos System. When Gerentex learned that the ship's captain, Dylan Hunt, was still alive and on board, he deployed his merc team to kill him and take the ship. Armed with her energy rifle, Varastaya patrolled the corridors of the ship along with a perky, purple associate named Trance Gemini (whom Varastaya had little patience for). After enduring Trance's bubbly personality at length, she decided that she had had enough and slung her weapon towards her. Dylan Hunt stepped out from around a corner and pointed his Force lance at Varastaya, forcing her to drop her weapon. She did so, but was not ready to give up the fight quite that easily. Using her cybernetic enhancements, Varastaya began leaping about the corners of the corridor, unleashing a bevy of kicks and punches at Dylan. As a trained officer in the High Guard, Hunt ultimately got the upper hand on Varastaya and damaged her internal circuitry. With Varastaya incapacitated, he placed her inside of a stasis tube until he could figure out what to do with her later. When Hunt discovered that the black hole was threatening to destroy the ship, he released the mercenaries so they could discuss their options. Varastaya and Glasten elected to take their chances in an escape pod. They fled the ship, but were unable to escape the gravitational pull of the singularity. The pressure of the singularity shredded the escape pod, killing them both. "An Affirming Flame" Notes & Trivia * * Originally, Varastaya was intended to be an alien with a fur-covered body and clad in a metal bikini. Scenes with Lori Stewart in the costume and makeup were filmed for her scenes with Trance Gemini and Dylan Hunt, but were later reshot for the final airing minus the costume. Andromeda: Season 1 Collection DVD; Disc 1; Alternate Takes * Trance Gemini referred to Varastaya as "Miss Killer Lady". * Stunt performer Lori Stewart has also worked on the series as a stunt double for Lisa Ryder. Her other sci-fi stunt credits include episodes of Battlestar Galactica, First Wave, Stargate SG-1, Strange World, The Outer Limits and The X-Files. See also External links * * References ---- Category:CY 10087/Character deaths Category:Chicks who kick ass